Slayer's Revenge
by Lylat Legend
Summary: Katt Monroe comes back from death itself to find that her past lover has aged quite a bit. How will their relationship turn out with their new differences? Find out in this epic action/adventure/romance story. Features Katt Monroe/and my OC so its a kattxxOC pairing. Enjoy!


Slayer's Revenge

Randy Shepherd closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply as he cleared his mind. He entered the state of Mushin, no mind. Thoughts of fear, loss, and regret that clouded his mind for the entire day were now temporarily deleted from his brain. The German shepherd exhaled and felt a sense of relief as he finished his daily meditation. He opened his eyes and gazed upon his own reflection. The mirrors that surrounded his secret Dojo reflected the appearance of a seasoned German Shepherd who lived to see forty eight years old. His black fur turned grey many years ago. His brown fur managed to keep its original color. His eyes were still a hazel brown, but he has trouble keeping them open in his old age. He grew a pale white goatee on his muzzle, that also showed the sign of aging. The tattered Judo Gi he wore was a crimson red. A black belt tied around his waist, kept his heavy gi in place, and also showed his dedication in the Martial arts. The belt showed signs of heavy use. The black belt also showed a sign of aging as the black cotton started to fade into a white color. His ears perked up as he heard knocking against the hard wood door.

"Come in." Randy acknowledged the knocking on the door. A red Fox entered the dojo. The stranger's suit and tie gestured that he was there for business. The katana that was strapped against his waist suggested that he did not trust the German Shepherd. "Leave your weapon at the door" Randy demanded as he pointed at the fox's single edged sword. The Fox complied with his command, and approached the old dog.

"Allow me to introduce myself Randy Sensei. I am Kane Atwood, a faithful servant of a man who wishes to receive instruction from your fine establishment here." The Fox bowed, Randy refused to bow back making the Fox a bit uneasy. The Fox offered to shake his hand. Randy refused once again. The sense of touch activates visions of people's deepest darkest sins. A curse Randy was burdened with as a child. Randy hated to use his power, and avoided it whenever possible.

"Ah yes I have been expecting you. Your master should be well aware that I don't just train anyone. In the ten years of my school's existence I have only taught three students. By the way who is your master? Also what does he have to offer in exchange for my instruction?" Randy's ears stood at attention eagerly waiting to hear what kind of prize a wealthy man has to offer.

"My master wishes to remain anonymous for the time being, but he sent a gift in advance. He says you will be most pleased, and it's really worth your time." The Fox hissed, and grinned.

Randy raised his brow. "Well where is it?" He asked as his tail swayed side to side.

The Fox pulled out a cell phone, and pressed it against his ear. "Bring in master's gift" he ordered into the phone. The sound of footsteps filled the room as more men in business suits entered the dojo. Randy counted four of them. Two of them were holding a female cat between them.

"She's the spitting image of Katt Monroe…" Randy's eyes squinted as he intensified his gaze upon the young feline. He noticed that her fur was the lovely pink color that he admired in his past lover. The feline looked nervous, as she looked upon him with a pleading look.

"What's this?" Randy gestured to the lovely cat.

"A gift from master" Kane replied. The Fox continued. "She's a clone of your long lost lover. Every memory of hers has been developed into her brain, she has the same personality, looks, and interest that she had many cycles ago. She is everything that you remember and more."

Randy turned his back towards the suits. "Fuck off.." Randy replied as he flipped the bird to the crowd of suits.

"Randy! Please!" The feline pleaded as she ran across the room. She hugged Randy from behind nearly knocking him to the floor. The hug activated his extra sensory perception. A vision of her worst sin came into focus in his mind. He saw the two of them together. Katt was breaking her vow of celibacy with the young Randy Shepherd as they made love for the first time. The vow she made to her heavenly father as a child was broken that day. Randy shook his head trying to escape the memory of his deceased lover.

"Please take me Randy.. I love you. I want to be with you forever.. Like you promised."

Randy sighed and looked down. "I..I can't you're not real."

"Randy that hurts my feelings.. Don't you remember what we share together? What we feel for each other?" Her ears flattened.

"Katt doesn't feel anything anymore… She's dead." A tear ran down his cheek.

"I'm not dead.. I'm right here. It's me Katt." She pleaded for his approval.

"If you're the real Katt then where have you been for the last twenty seven years?" Randy asked with a sad tone in his voice.

"I don't know.." Katt replied, as tears flooded her cheeks.

"So you refuse Master's gift?" Kane interrupted. Randy answered with a nod. The Fox grabbed Katt by her hair and yanked her to her knees. She screamed in pain. "How unfortunate, now we must dispose of her since she is of no use to anyone." The Fox hissed coldly and revealed a pistol hidden in his jacket. He drew his 40 caliber pistol, and pressed it against her temple.

"Wait!" Randy's raspy voice silenced everyone in the room, and they all stood at his attention. "Not in the dojo."

"Very well then, take her out back." Kane commanded the suits. One of the suits grabbed her tail, and started dragging her out the door.

"No! Randy save me!" She begged, as she desperately clawed the ground. Her familiar tone of voice entered his mind and activated a painful memory. A pale horse dragged her away as she screamed for help. A beaten and bloody Randy shepherd barely managed to lift his head off the ground to see his lover being taken away by a corrupt Cornerian officer.

"DON'T!" Randy barked as he awoke from his painful memory. "I'll take her.. I accept, your master's gift, and agree to train him."

Kane nodded at the suits and they released the feline. She crawled across the room, and hugged Randy around his waist. Randy looked down at her, and petted her head. She purred softly, as he ran his paw through her hair.

A suit's communication unit activated, and the face of a familiar wolf was projected in mid air. "Have you incompetent imbecil's won the favor of my brother yet?" The Wolf asked with an inpatient tone.

"Ye-yes Lord Slayer." The suit replied nervously.

"You incompetent retard! You ruined the whole plan!" Kane yelled at the suit. Slayers attention turned towards the group in the room.

"Dammit.. Bring my brother, and the clone to me!" Slayer barked as the comm unit deactivated.

"Why the hell can't anyone stay dead?" Randy barked in frustration. The suits started to close in on him.

"You fool did you really think Master Slayer was dead? You left his fate by chance when you threw him over the bridge. He survived. You should have finished him when you had the chance." The red Fox crossed his arms, and laughed. "Bag the slut, and the mutt. We need them alive for Lord Slayer." Kane ordered the suits.

Kane took a step back as the suits inched towards the canine cautiously.

"Katt get behind me!" Randy barked. She obeyed his will. Randy focused his intentions for battle. He inhaled deeply, once again entering the state of mushin. He assumed a fighting posture, bending his knees slightly to lower his center of gravity. Kane observed Randy from a distance. A suit grabbed Randy's collar quickly, and started to wrestle with the canine. Randy applied a joint lock, twisting the suits arm in a circular motion, putting pressure on the elbow joint. A loud pop echoed across the room, as the suit's elbow dislocated. He dropped to his knees and moaned in agony. Randy kneed the suit in the face knocking him unconscious. His actions struck fear into the minds of the three remaining suits.

"You idiots! Attack him all at once!" Kane screamed in pure rage. The suits closed in all at once. Randy stepped to the side as a punch was thrown his way. The punch grazed his cheek. Randy delivered a knee into the belly of the attacking suit, before delivering a spinning back kick into the ribs of the suit behind him. They both doubled over in pain, trying to regain the precious air that Randy knocked out of their lungs.

"Look out!" Katt cried before the third suit punched him in the face. Randy's head snapped back from the impact of the blunt force of the closed fist. Randy tasted his own blood as it ran from his nose into his muzzle. Before he could regain his composure a suit grabbed him from behind and restrained him. The henchman in front of him cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He taunted the defenseless canine. The punch came fast, but not fast enough. Randy ducked in time, the brain rattling punch connected to the face of the suit behind him, knocking him into a temporary slumber. The suited henchman's face revealed a panicked expression as he realized he incapacitated his partner. He backed up into a wall, and stumbled upon Kane's katana. The henchman picked up the sword, holding it in front of his face. He unsheathed the katana out of its sheath.

"Don't! Slayer wants him alive!" Kane screamed. The henchman growled, and erupted into a full sprint. The suit thrust the sword towards Randy who simply moved his body out of the way. The blade pierced through the wall. The panicked suit desperately tried to pull the blade out of the wall. The blade didn't budge. Randy grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the wall.

"I have sparred with children more talented then you assholes." Randy smiled, and faced Kane. Randy clenched his fist, and stared fiercely into the eyes of his newest adversary. The vulpine returned, an even fiercer gaze, that intimidated Randy.

"Fittest survive.." The vulpine's response, was cold as ice, sending a chill running down Randy's spine. Randy initiated a preemptive strike, which was swiftly caught, by Kane. Randy cried out in agony as Kane twisted his wrist behind his back.

"On your knees mutt." Kane teased as he bent Randy's arm near its breaking point. Randy reluctantly obeyed Kane's command, his pride was hurt as the evil vulpine physically imposed his will on the helpless, dog while muttering racial slurs at him. Randy's eyes clamped shut. His shoulder was slowly sliding out of its socket, in a involuntary howl escaping Randy's throat.

"No!" Katt cried, before sprinting across the room, and slashing Kane across the face with her claws resulting in four deep lacerations. Kane released Randy from his grasp and pulled his pistol out. He slammed the handle of the gun into Randy's head, before turning his attention toward the frightened feline who was now paralyzed in fear.

"I've had enough!" Kane pulled katt in front of him him, and pressed the muzzle of the gun underneath her chin. Randy stood up, and staggered backward still dizzy from the blow to his head.

"Hiding behind a woman? That's cowardice." Randy insulted while regaining his composure.

"Shut up you filthy mutt. I'll blow her fucking brains out, without thinking twice about it. Or better yet I will make her my personal pet! Don't worry I will take good care of your lady friend. Now let's not keep slayer waiting." Katt's tail wrapped around Kane's wrist. She swiftly twisted his wrist, yielding positive results as the gun dropped to the floor.

"Fetch doggie!" Katt commanded as she kicked the gun towards the canine after escaping Kane's grasp. The gun slid across the floor, and found its new owner. Randy stared fiercely into the eyes of his prey. The gun was maliciously pointed at the quivering vulpine with the intent to kill.

"Fittest Survive.." Randy said as he discharged the weapon into Kane's chest. He staggered backward into the wall, and slid downward leaving a trail of blood along the wall. The dying vulpine gasped for air in during his last few breaths. His lips moved, as he whispered something. Randy knelt down and placed his ear near Kane's muzzle.

"Hail..Slayerrrr" Kane whispered before his eyes got lost into space, as he passed away.

Katt leaped into Randy's waiting arms, and she cried into his chest. "What are we going to do now?" She asked fearfully.

"We are going to run far away. Where nobody will find us. We have to get off this planet.. He could hide on Aquas, or Papetoon perhaps.." Randy grabbed Katt's paw, and led her towards the door. "Lets go" He said as they rushed into the outskirts of Corneria city.


End file.
